1 Jam Saja
by Diichan-Daachan're here
Summary: "Jangan berakhir…Ku ingin sebentar lagi…Satu jam saja…Izinkan aku merasa… Rasa itu pernah ada..."  1 jam saja by Audy  RnR pleaseeeeee...


_**Jangan berakhir…**_

_**Ku ingin sebentar lagi…**_

_**Satu jam saja….**_

_**Izinkan aku merasa…**_

_**Rasa itu pernah ada….**_

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-senpai**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Tittle : Satu Jam Saja by Audy**

**WARNING! : AU, OoC, Abal, Gaje, Lebay, Typos**

**Review yes ! Flame no!**

**Don't like don't read!**

**~(^-^~) Happy Reading (~^-^)~**

**(^.^)/**

**SATU JAM SAJA**

**by Audy**

Gadis itu terbaring lemah diatas ranjang yang menampungnya. Tubuhnya yang dulunya indah, kini semakin kurus dan kurus. Menyisakan kerangka tulang yang hanya berbalut kulit putih pucat. Helaian indigo yang dulunya menjuntai memahkotai kepalanya, kini semakin berkurang. Terlepas disetiap usaha untuk mempertahankannya. Menyelinap di setiap celah-celah jari yang menyentuhnya. Terjatuh memenuhi bantal putih yang menjadi penumpunya.

Mata lavender itu menatap sosok yang duduk disamping ranjangnya sayu. Sudah hampir 1 jam sosok itu berdiam diri. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan wajah tampannya dari pandangannya.

Hinata Hyuuga menghela napas panjang. Tak mengerti dengan sikap laki-laki yang dicintainya itu.

"Sasuke…kau marah? Kenapa kau diam saja?"ujarnya lemah.

Sosok laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya terdiam. Namun perlahan menggeleng. Tangannya yang panjang masih erat memadukan jari-jari mungil Hinata di dalam genggamannya. Menyelipkan setiap jari di dalam celah. Berharap tangan itu takkan pernah terlepas. Berharap pemilik tangan itu takkan pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Sasuke…kenapa kau diam saja?"tanya Hinata lagi.

Tangannya yang tak tergenggam, mengelus lembut rambut hitam Sasuke. Namun laki-laki itu masih menunduk. Jari-jarinya semakin erat menangkupkan jari-jari Hinata di dalam genggamannya. Dengan perlahan, dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata onyxnya menatap Hinata nanar. Tampak jalur-jalur kecoklatan bekas lelehan air mata di kedua pipinya.

"Kau jahat Hinata,"ucapnya pelan.

Hinata tak menanggapi. Ia terdiam mendengar pernyataan lugas dari laki-laki yang dicintainya itu. Jahat. Hinata memang jahat. Ia tahu itu.

Sesaat kedua insan itu hanya terdiam. Terlarut dalam benak dan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, tangan Hinata yang tadinya mengelus rambut hitam Sasuke, bergerak untuk mengangkat dagu laki-laki itu. Mengarahkan wajahnya tepat menghadap Hinata. Namun Sasuke menolak. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari sentuhan gadis itu. Membuat Hinata menatapnya sedih.

"Sasuke…,"lirihnya. Begitu pelan. Begitu lemah.

Namun Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Ia menatap daun pintu yang tertutup. Bibirnya yang terkatup rapat, berusaha untuk tidak bergetar. Matanya yang terpejam erat, berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

Tangan Hinata kini bergerak untuk menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sasuke meminta perhatian.

"Sasuke…lihat aku,"pintanya.

Dengan enggan, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menatap Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum. Meskipun wajahnya kini semakin kurus dan matanya tampak cekung, Hinata adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah Sasuke lihat. Senyumnya adalah senyum paling manis yang pernah terekam dalam benaknya.

Tak peduli bagaimana pun kondisi gadis itu sekarang, berapa pun pendek umur gadis itu, baik 1 tahun, 1 bulan, bahkan 1 jam pun, Hinata akan selalu menjadi gadis yang ia cintai. Akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang bersarang di dalam hati, jiwa, dan raganya.

Hinata menepuk-nepuk bagian ranjang yang ada disebelahnya. Memberikan isyarat agar Sasuke berbaring disebelahnya.

Masih dengan tangan saling tergenggam dengan tangan Hinata, laki-laki itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berbaring di sisi Hinata. Ke dua anak manusia itu berbaring berhadapan.

Hinata masih tersenyum. Tangan kanannya mengelus wajah Sasuke. Merasakan setiap inchi wajah itu saat ditangannya. Memahatkan setiap rasa yang bisa ia simpan, sampai waktu kepergiannya tiba.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan tangan Hinata menjelajahi setiap bagian wajahnya. Melekatkan setiap sensasi yang tidak akan bisa lagi ia rasakan nantinya.

"Hinata…kenapa kau harus pergi?"tanyanya pilu. Matanya terbuka menatap wajah gadis yang baru ia nikahi sebulan lalu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi Sasuke. Aku akan selalu ada di sini. Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu,"balas Hinata seraya meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu tidak dapat mempertahankan pertahanannya lagi. Ia memeluk tubuh Hinata erat. Seerat yang dia bisa. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya, kini menumpah ruah. Membasahi pipinya. Membasahi pundak gadis yang menjadi sandarannya.

Meskipun sesak, Hinata tidak melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Matanya juga telah basah. Basah akan air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata…,"

Didengarnya Sasuke berkata.

"Aku juga. Sampai kapanpun…,"balas Hinata bergetar.

Sasuke kini membenamkan seluruh wajahnya dibahu gadis itu. Menghirup aroma tubuh yang bisa ditampung paru-parunya. Ia tak ingin Hinata pergi. Tak kan pernah. Ruangan rumah sakit itu kini dipenuhi isak tangis. Isak tangis yang mengandung beribu makna. Beribu makna yang berinti sebuah cinta. Sebuah cinta yang takkan pernah lekang.

"Hinata…nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu,"pinta Sasuke manja.

Mau tak mau Hinata tersenyum juga. Seangkuh dan sedingin apapun Sasuke, ternyata laki-laki itu masih bisa menampakkan sifat kekanakkannya juga.

"Baiklah…,"balas Hinata.

Masih dengan berpelukan, gadis itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus kepala belakang Sasuke. Dan ia pun mulai bernyanyi…

_**Jangan berakhir…**_

_**Aku tak ingin berakhir…**_

_**Satu jam saja…**_

_**Kuingin diam berdua…**_

_**Mengenang yang pernah ada…**_

Hinata berhenti. Kata-kata dari lagu yang ia nyanyikan, terasa begitu menyentuh. Jangan berakhir. Ya…janganlah pernah berakhir. Hinata tak pernah ingin mengakhiri kisah penuh kasihnya bersama Sasuke. Tak pernah terpikir sedikitpun untuk melakukannya. Ia mencintai Sasuke. Sangat mencintainya.

Namun, mengapa takdir harus merenggut umurnya secepat ini? Kenapa ia tak mendapat ijin untuk hidup bersama Sasuke lebih lama? Tak bisakah kanker darah yang menggerogotinya disembuhkan? Pupuskah harapannya untuk menanamkan cintanya pada Sasuke untuk selamanya?

"Hinata….,". Sasuke mendesah.

"Ya…Sasuke?"

Laki-laki itu menghela napas panjang.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk bisa bersamamu. Aku tak peduli bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang. Aku mencintaimu. Meskipun hanya 1 jam waktu yang tersisa, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Selalu….,"

Hinata menangis mendengar pernyataan tulus yang keluar dari bibir laki-laki itu. Menangis bahagia. Ternyata, Tuhan masih menyisakan cinta untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu juga. Jangan pernah lupakan aku…,"ucapnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada laki-laki itu. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia melingkari kedua tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Hinata. Begitu erat. Seakan tak pernah bisa terlepas. Dan gadis itupun bernyanyi lagi….

_**Jangan berakhir…**_

_**Karena esok takkan lagi…**_

_**Satu jam saja…**_

_**Hingga kurasa bahagia…**_

_**Mengakhiri segalanya…**_

Benarkah hari esok takkan ada lagi? Apakah semua ini harus benar-benar berakhir?

Gadis itu berhenti bernyanyi. Jauh di dalam lubuknya hatinya, ia mengucapkan sebuah doa. Doa yang begitu suci dan begitu tulus, dari seorang anak manusia kepada Tuhannya.

'_Tuhan, jika memang hidupku tinggal satu jam saja, izinkanlah aku untuk merasakan secuil kebahagiaan bersama orang yang aku cintai. Aku tak menuntut banyak. Aku hanya ingin berada di sisi laki-laki yang aku kasihi. Hingga segalanya berakhir….'_

Hinata kini bisa merasakan gerakan napas Sasuke yang melambat. Laki-laki itu sudah tertidur. Tertidur di dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu menggerakkan bibirnya lagi untuk bernyanyi….

_**Tapi kini tak mungkin lagi…**_

_**Katamu semua sudah tak berarti… **_

_**Satu jam saja…**_

_**Itupun tak mungkin…**_

_**Tak mungkin lagi…**_

Hinata berhenti bernyanyi. Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Tulangnya terasa ngilu. Dadanya begitu sesak. Inikah saatnya…?

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu terbatuk hebat. Tangannya terkatup di depan mulutnya. Dan saat Hinata membuka tangannya itu, cairan merah pekat sudah memenuhinya. Gadis itu terbatuk lagi. Dan darah yang keluar semakin banyak.

Namun gadis itu tak merasa takut. Ia tak menangis. Bahkan tak merasa sedih. Yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah kedamaian. Kedamaian yang luar biasa besarnya.

Jika semuanya memang tak mungkin lagi, jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak untuk tidak memberikannya harapan lagi, Hinata siap. Semua hal yang ia minta sudah ia dapat. Sebuah cinta. Ya…Hinata sudah mendapatkannya dan sudah memberikannya.

Hingga akhirnya, dengan segala kepasrahan yang ia miliki, dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punyai, gadis itu berbisik di telinga laki-laki yang ia cintai…

"Ini…adalah…satu jam…paling membahagiakan…dalam…hidupku… Terima kasih…Sasuke…..,"

Secara perlahan-lahan, gadis itu mulai menutup matanya. Mengakhiri setiap helaan napas yang bekerja pada paru-parunya. Mengakhiri setiap suara yang masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya.

Dengan tersenyum, gadis itu meninggalkan dunia. Meninggalkan laki-laki yang masih terlelap dalam pelukannya. Meninggalkannya, tanpa pernah kembali lagi…

oOOo

Upacara pemakaman sudah berakhir 2 jam lalu. Namun mata onyx itu tak pernah lepas memandangi makam yang ada dihadapannya. Makam yang di dalamnya terbaring seorang gadis cantik yang amat dicintainya. Gadis yang amat dikasihinya.

Tangan laki-laki itu kini mengelus-ngelus batu nisan yang tertanam di puncak makam. Air mata masih mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tak tahu kapan bisa berhenti.

Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana sedihnya ia saat menemukan gadis yang dicintainya sudah tak bernyawa lagi di dalam pelukannya. Padahal baru kemarin malam ia mengutarakan rasa cintanya pada gadis itu. Dan baru kemarin malam pula gadis itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya. Tetapi ketika ia bangun, gadis itu telah pergi. Pergi jauh sekali.

Langit kini sudah mulai memerah. Menampilkan semburat jingga dari sang raja yang telah kembali ke peraduannya. Burung-burung pun tampak berbondong-bondong terbang melayang. Kembali pulang ke sarang mereka.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berlututnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk celana panjang hitamnya yang kotor karena debu.

Dari kejauhan, sayup-sayup terdengar lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikan Hinata kemarin. Untaian syair dari lagu yang belum sempat gadis itu selesaikan.

_**Jangan berakhir…**_

_**Ku ingin sebentar lagi…**_

_**Satu jam saja…**_

_**Izinkan aku merasa…**_

_**Rasa itu pernah ada…**_

Hatinya terasa pilu. Teramat pilu. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, laki-laki itu menatap makam gadis yang dicintainya. Dengan satu helaan napas, laki-laki itu berkata…,

"Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku Hinata. Rasa cintaku padamu akan selalu ada. Tak hanya satu jam saja, melainkan sampai besok, lusa, dan selamanya. Aku berjanji…,"

Dan laki-laki itupun melangkah pergi meninggalkan komplek pemakaman. Dengan satu janji yang telah terpatri. Bahwa ia, Sasuke Uchiha, akan selalu mencintai satu wanita. Hinata Hyuuga…

**FIN….**

**Aku sih gak tau kalo cerita ini bisa dibilang songfict apa gak…**

**Kalo readers nganggep ini songfict, berarti songfict…**

**Kalo gak, ya enggak….**

**Yang pasti….**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu kakakku tercinta *PLAKKK…**

**Maksudku AUDY-sama, judulnya SATU JAM SAJA…**

**Aku denger lagu ini jam 3 pagi… JAM 3 PAGI SAUDARA-SAUDARA ….?**

**Can you imagine that…?**

**Soalnya bosen banget sih! Mataku udah gempor baca buku buat pemantapan. Rasanya kayak udah mau nyusut. Arrggghhhhh….!**

**Aku tahu sih cerita ini gak nyambung banget ma lagunya…**

**Apalagi soal kata-kata "Katamu semua sudah tak berarti"…**

**Tapi sutralah…**

**Aku udah sreg banget…**

**Gomen ya…ya..ya…. ****(=.=)**

**Hhe... ****(^-^)**

**Moga-moga para readers gak bosen baca ceritaku yang alay ini…**

**Okoklah…**

**Aku cuma minta 1 hal aja ma readers…**

**Gak muluk-muluk kok, cuma….**

**REVIEWWWW…..!**

**Yeahhhh…!**

**(^-^)/**


End file.
